Honey
by Brown Eyed Sage
Summary: April 5th, 1945. That was the day I came home.


**A/N: **Rated M to be safe.

* * *

><p><strong>Honey<strong>

April 5th, 1945. That was the day I came home. I had been away for so long that it was difficult to readjust to home life again. Mom was happy that I came home in one piece as oppose to my father. He died in the first world war and his body was never recovered. Can't say that I'm sad about it, he left when I was only a baby so I have no memories of him. But based on the photographs I've seen and mom's words, he was a lot like me. Brown hair with stunning blue eyes and a personality that attracted the entire city. I wish I could say I'm like that. Well, maybe I was at one point, but not anymore.

I served my time in the new world war and came back with scars that could never heal. I went in a naïve kid and came out a war beaten man. I wasn't alone when I signed up but I came back alone. The horrors that I've seen will be with me forever and I can never run away from them. I wake up every two hours with a cold sweat and my heart pounding against my ribs. I even woke up one night and found tears running down my face.

I told mom that I had something to do once I was settled in and it couldn't wait any longer. I had gone to my best friend's wife's house. She had already received the news two years ago but I felt the need to visit her anyway and tell her and their son what had happened.

They deserved to know.

Riku was my best friend from when we were kids. Our parents always called us the "Trouble Twins" mainly because we always create mischief. Like setting that stray dog into ol' man Cid's backyard and it ended up mating with his cocker spaniel. Neither one of us would've guessed that would happen and our moms took away our weeks nickels because of it. Then Riku met and married his High School sweetheart, Xion, and had Hope together. I have never seen him that happy before in my life and I was honored to be the best man and god father to their son.

We enlisted together when the President announced that we had entered the war with Germany and Japan. We went in together, but only one of us made it back.

No one saw that grenade go off.

Xion cried endlessly after I told her and I left before I could make any regrets.

For the longest time, I was lost. Mom was starting to get tired of me moping around the house and I wasn't making an effort on finding a new place to live. Truth be told, I was already offered a job at the local police station. They were saying they could use "War Heroes" like me on the team. I haven't returned the call yet. So I've spent a lot of nights at the motel contemplating my thoughts. Thinking about what was and what I should've done. How Riku should be alive and that the grenade was meant for me. Regret piled over another regret and they wouldn't stop coming.

I suddenly had enough of my motel room's growing stench of liquor, cigarettes, and vomit, so I stepped out into the city to be overwhelmed with the new smell of car exhaust added in with the liquor, cigarettes, and vomit. At least there was the black sky, that'll never change. I found myself wandering down the street going nowhere and everywhere at once. My feet were leading the way and there was no stopping point in sight.

The only time I did was when these bright lights hit me. Purples, greens, and reds splashed my view and I looked up and saw that it was a club. The word 'Spira' flashing down at me. I've never seen it before and figured it came here while I was away. The bouncer asked me if I was going to come in and I shrugged. Why not? I had nothing else better to do. I stepped in and a blonde woman jumped me and led me to an empty table. I asked for their strongest whiskey and she came back with my order and left me to look around the place. It was nice. Not your high end club but you can tell that shady business was being done here. So much booze and cigarette smoke filled the entire place that you could drown in it. Music was being played on stage and there currently was a guy playing a sad tune on the piano. Or maybe it was a love song. I don't know. I haven't kept up with the music trends since I came back.

I ordered another glass of whiskey as I stayed for another forty-five minutes. The music changed from time to time and even included a trumpet player for one song. I had planned to leave after I had finished my glass, but I never had a chance. A man with an eye patch came on to the stage and I highly doubt he was part of the act.

"Please give a warm welcome to the one you've been waiting for, Honey!" The man stepped off the stage as another person, a woman, came on. The spot light shined on her porcelain face and I lost every nerve to get up and leave by her violet eyes, lips as red as her hair, and her red sparkling dress clung to her figure, enticing me with her slight moves.

Then, she started to sing.

She sounded like the ringing bells of church and the peaceful sound of a lullaby. Hypnotizing anyone within range. She sang a song about lost love and my heart pounded against my ribs. I heard the occasional woots and wolf whistles from my fellow compatriots at the slightest movement of her hips. I guessed that no one was listening to her song. And then, all too soon, she stopped singing. Her song was over and she had no business being on stage anymore. The men at the club 'boo'ed as she went off and they left with stomping feet.

I don't know how it happened, but for the next month I spent everyday at that club. Hoping to see the red haired beauty. I highly doubt that her name was 'Honey' mainly because she doesn't remind at all of the sweet nectar. To me, she was like a rose. Beautiful to look at but you can't touch. Afraid that the delicate petals would fall off or the thorns would attack you instead to protect the beauty. The stage created a barrier that I couldn't penetrate. It was up to her if she wanted to walk off and join the crowd. If I recall, there was even one night she locked eyes with me.

One day, after she had performed another beautiful set, a man with shoulder length blond hair came up to me and asked to come along with him. I had asked him why but he said: "The boss said so." I didn't know what that meant, but by the way he said it, it didn't sound too good.

He lead me to the back where only the performers and staff were allowed to go and walked towards a door that said 'Honey' on it. My heart pounded. Was I going to meet this woman? Did she have anything to say to me? But when he opened the door, he shoved me in and closed the door behind me. I looked around the fairly comfortable room and my eyes fell on the man with the eye patch sitting on the couch on the opposite wall. His one eye glaring at me and a frown that looked like a permanent feature on his face. I was frozen. I didn't know why I was here or what I had done to warrant this treatment.

"Uh-" I started but was interrupted by his sudden smirk.

"Is there something I can help you with, you knucklehead?" he asked me and I glared back at him.

"I-I dunno what you're talking about," I said to him, trying to sound brave. The man let out a little laugh as he got up and walked towards me.

"Relax, little man, I was just bustin' your chops." My glare didn't lift. "But in all seriousness, mind telling me why you keep coming back?"

I still had no idea of what he was talking about. I've seen a lot of guys return everyday also, why target me?

"Whatsamatter?" he asked after I stayed silent. "Can't touch what you can only see? Go home and play with your _johnson_? Trying to make a pass at the young lady?" I still didn't say anything, mainly because this guy was off his rocker. "Well, it doesn't matter, someone needs to _take care_ of you." I watched him crack his knuckles, but I didn't flinch. Based on what I've seen, this guy doesn't scare me. I was ready, I was prepared. But not for what would happen next.

"That's enough, Xiggy." I turned to the source and I saw the beautiful red head staring at herself in the vanity mirror. And just as she had done on stage, she took my breath away. How long was she sitting there?

"This guy's bad business, Honey. We don't want him causing any problems," he said to her, like I would do something to hurt her, only to see an irritated look from her on the mirror's reflection.

She looked me up and down from her mirror and I watched as a smirk traced her lips. "Xiggy, darling, why don't you go and harass the other compatriots. I'm sure there are others worse than him," she instructed and I inwardly thought: _She had no idea._

I held in a laugh as 'Xiggy' stared in bewilderment and left us without a word.

"So, what's your name?" I heard her ask as I realized that it was only the two of us now. My heart was hammering again as I stared like an idiot at her. I watched her laugh at me and then pointed to the couch. "Have a seat," she told me and my legs obediently moved and I allowed myself to sit down. She turned around and focused all of her attention on me. She's even more beautiful in person than on stage.

"So, do you have a name or not?" she asked me again and I finally found my vocal chords.

"I-It's Sora. Corporal Sora Harvey," I answered, I wasn't even aware that I added in my rank.

"Corporal? Does that mean you're in the military?" she asked me, sounding intrigued, as I nodded.

"Yeah. I came back from the war about a month ago," I rambled off. There's just something about her that made me want to tell her my life story. She only smiled.

"I could tell. My father was in the military too," she told me and my eyes widened. "He was a Sergeant Major in the war." My breath got caught in my throat. "He use to send me letters all the time. He told me what it was like out there. It's awful, isn't it?" she asked me and I fought down the regret.

"Yeah," I answered, everything toppling over me at once. I wiped my hands over my face to hide the sadness.

"He got killed over there." I took my hands away and looked at her. Her face was sad and I could see she was fighting back the tears. I could've shared with her my woes but I kept it all in. I didn't want to reopen my wounds and tell this woman all that I've seen. There were some things there that no one deserved to see.

"War is an awful thing," I managed to say as I watched her nod. She didn't see the battlefield, but she knew the hardship. The need to hear your loved ones over seas and constantly worrying whether or not they're gonna come back. I'm sure that's what Xion and Hope felt. And now they have to live with the fact that Riku's gone.

She suddenly got up and paced over to the couch and sat down next to me. The sadness that was there completely vanished and replaced with a stunning smile. I watched her as she got a cigarette out and lit it up.

"Could I bum one?" I asked before the words registered in my mind. She stared at me before she nodded. She handed me one and lit a match for me. A few puffs and the nicotine relaxed me a bit more.

"So, why do you keep coming by?" I heard her ask, it wasn't accusing, it was more curious. I thought about how I was going to answer. I still didn't know why I was brought to this room and whether or not I was in trouble.

"I like what I hear," I answered, taking in another puff. She looked a little flattered after I said it and I could see the smallest hint of a blush.

"Is that really the reason?" she questioned and I could feel my heart pounding against my chest. I couldn't tell her the other reason, I'd most likely be banned from this place.

"Is there a problem?" I asked her instead, I really did want to know that answer. Otherwise, I had no business being in the same room as this angel.

"You shouldn't worry," she started. "The boss just doesn't like seeing the same people coming back everyday." I highly doubted that, everyday that I came here I run into the same crowd. The same people that only wanted to see this woman perform. So that basically brought me back to my original confusion: why target me?

Then I realized something, I haven't asked her that question that has been plaguing me since the first day I came here.

"So, can I ask you something?" I asked her and she smiled at me.

"Ask me anything, darling." I loved hearing her say that to me. It had a nice ring to it. And it somehow gave me more confidence.

"What's your name?" She gave me a bewildered look. I expected as much, 'Xiggy' has been announcing her name and my fellow compatriots have been hooting and calling out her name more often than not.

"It's Honey, you should know that," she answered and I shook my head.

"I meant your real name," I told her and I watched the cigarette fall from her hand. I quickly picked it up and put it out in a nearby ash tray along with my own. I turned back to her to see her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and her mouth hanging open. It was almost as if I shouldn't of asked and that it was a personal matter. I quickly chastised myself and shook my head.

"I'm sorry, if it's personal, I understand," I quickly rambled and I made to get up from the couch but her hand whipped to my arm and prevented me from getting up.

"How did you know?" I heard her ask, I turned to her and saw that her eyes were searching. She looked like her wall was crumbling down all around her. She wanted me to answer with as much as honesty as I could muster.

"You don't look like a 'Honey'," I said to her. There was also the fact that whenever 'Xiggy' would call her to stage I would catch the slightest glimpse of distaste. I could tell right away that she hated that name. I told her that too and she let out a breath of air. Almost relieved that she would let her guard down around me. And I silently let her know that she could trust me by placing my other hand over hers, earning her smile.

"It's Kairi Farrel," she told me. I smiled.

"Pretty name," I said. It was too pretty to hide, I had thought. "Why 'Honey'?" I voiced my confusion. She shook her head while she stared down at the floor.

"It was the boss's idea. He thought it fit me more than Kairi." Disgust rose up my throat. What kind of man would say that to a woman? 'Your name is too pretty so I'll give you one that'll dehumanize you.' Asshole. I heard her laugh, I must've said that word out loud.

"Why do you let him do that to you?" I watched her shrug. Did she know the answer herself?

"He's the only I have," she simply said. I was going to go further into it but we were interrupted by a knock on the door, letting 'Honey' know that it was time for her next set. She said goodbye to me and I said it back as I was escorted out by the same blond haired guy that lead me to the room.

I still continued to come back every day. I would even go back to her dressing room and have a small chat with her. I shared more of myself to her than I ever did with anyone and she returned the favor. I told her about my dad's death in the first world war and Riku's death this time around. I even told her about his widow and son. While she told me about her mother's suicide after her father was killed in action. How she had wondered the streets until 'the boss' found her and discovered her singing ability. I had asked her once if she was thinking about doing it professionally and she answered that 'the boss' would never let her. I frowned at the thought. Who does this guy think he is?

Until, this one day, I went to the club with roses in my hand. I planned to give them to her until I saw black-and-whites sitting outside the club. I asked a police officer what was going on and he told me how a crime family was running the place and they're pulling all of the employees out for questioning. I asked him about the red haired woman and he told me that no one fit that description. I let out a sigh of relief as I asked about 'the boss' of the club. It turns out the man that was running the place was none other than Xemnas. He was notorious for money laundering and moon-shining during the Prohibition Era. How Kairi got mixed up him with him was anybody's guess.

I returned to my motel with the flowers still in my hand. Saddened that Kairi would be no where to be seen. If I were her, I would skip town all together. Get as far away as possible and not look back.

Just when I was about to put my key in, I heard her voice calling out my name. I turned to see if I was imagining it and I found that I wasn't. She was standing not far from me and I saw her cheeks were stained with mascara. I offered her to come in with me and she obliged. I settled the flowers on a nearby table and turned back to her.

"Are those for me?" she asked and I nodded.

"I was hoping to see you tonight," I told her and she let on a wet smile. I watched her sit on my bed and stared down at the floor. I offered to take her coat and she nodded.

"I don't know what to do, Sora," she said to me, her voice strained and the stress was evident.

"I thought you were going to skip town." I hung her coat up as she let out a laugh.

"I guess I should, but where should I go? I've got no one," she reminded me and I had to fight down the ball of disappointment. I suggested Los Angeles and she scoffed and told me that she knew she was good but not _that_ good. She went on to tell me she was only good at ballads, anything else didn't sound right coming out of her. I didn't know what that meant and I suspected that Xemnas told her those things and she took it to heart.

"Sit with me, Sora?" I looked into her eyes and saw that they were pleading and had a hint of lust. I didn't know whether I should or shouldn't. Mainly because I knew what was going to happen once I did. I didn't want to take advantage of her while she's clearly depressed but I also wanted to comfort her. She must've seen the conflict in my eyes because she stood up and took my hand into hers.

"It's okay," she whispered and she made all the desire in me want to come out.

I kissed her.

I took her to the bed and slipped the red dress off her. She expressed as much desire I had as she ripped my shirt off. Our clothes lied in pile not far from the bed. I kissed every part of her and she screamed when I went below her navel.

I made love to her and released inside of her until I had nothing left.

I told her how much she meant to me and that she had me since that day I first walked in to the club. She told me she wanted everything from me since she first locked eyes with me. I never felt so happy in my life. She felt the same for me as I did her and I never wanted to let her go.

That dream was short lived.

I woke up the next morning all alone. She left a note and a single rose on the pillow. I saw she took the flowers with her when she left. The note said she was going to take my suggestion and try her luck in L.A. She thanked me for being there for her and that I'll always be in her thoughts. She also said, in return, that I should take that job at the police station.

I called about that job and, remarkably, they said it was still open and that I can start as soon as I come to the station. Mom took me back home after I told her I got a job. It took awhile, but I was able to earn enough to get my own apartment in the city. Just above where 'Spira' use to be of all places.

Made new friends too. My partner was named Roxas and he had a wife, Naminé, who was expecting. I met her and she was very nice. They told me if the baby was a boy, he would be Ventus and if a girl, Aqua. I gave them my congratulations and the best of luck to the two of them.

I always thought about Kairi and how she was doing. I've been tempted to look her up and give her a call from time to time but I never had the nerve. And before I knew it, about a year later, I got a letter from her in the mail.

She said she was fine and she found a job as a waitress but she said it wouldn't last long. What that meant, I have no idea. But what got to me the most was when she said she was coming back within the month and that she had something to tell me.

Call me a romantic, but I decided a long time ago that no one could replace Kairi. She was a true one of a kind as she took me out of a dark tunnel and into the light. Even though the war was still fresh in my mind, the images of Kairi and her songs ringing through my head helped with the nights. I no longer woke up every two hours with my heart pounding against my chest, I could face Xion and her son without guilt welling up in my throat, and no more endless wanderings where my feet had a mind of their own. Strangely enough, it was that last thing that lead me to that club.

I was looking forward to meeting Kairi again and what she had to say to me. She told me to wait at the park on the day of her arrival, I waited there. That familiar pounding against my chest returned as I was getting anxious to see her. I looked around the place to see if I could spot that familiar red hair.

And there she was. Walking towards me with a bundle in her hands, looking as radiant as ever. I embraced her, mindful of the bundle, and she returned it. It felt so good to hold her again and kiss her temple. And her blush was as adorable as ever.

She directed me toward the bundle in her arms and I finally got a good look and was amazed to see that it was a baby. She was beautiful. A tiny tuft of red hair sat on her head and her eyes were closed. Kairi told me that her name was Claire and I thought it was a lovely name. But then I was saddened as a thought dawned on me. It had been a year and I never thought she would move on. Her husband had to be waiting for her at home and she only wanted to see her friend again.

She asked me if I would like to hold the little girl and I refused. Mainly because that I'm sure her father wouldn't like me to hold her for him. And then she told me something that I wasn't prepared for.

I am her father.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I little different from what I normally write and it was a lot of fun. This is actually one of my favorite periods in American History and I've been meaning to do some form of art media dedicated to this era. Sure, it got corny in the end but I think it was needed.

That said, I hope you like this one-shot and if this the first time you've come across my work, then be sure to check out my mult-chap fic, Caelum: The Red Eye. (/plug)

Thank you for taking your time to read it!


End file.
